


Lighthouse

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione was a lonely girl—until she saw the light.





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta(s):** sapphire_twins, mizivy and luciology.  
 **A/N:** Written for the dmhgficexchange for prettymama who asked for PG13/soft R, loneliness, morning fog and did not want Draco and Hermione in detention together  


* * *

For the fourth consecutive morning she sat by the side of the lake, watching the fog as it hovered over the still water. No one missed her, no one even knew she’d been going out there; she always returned to the castle before breakfast.

She wished she was meeting a secret lover, something romantic and interesting like that. But, no, Hermione Granger had no romance in her life.

She had the best grades in the school, her Head Girl title, immensely proud parents, but no romance, no boyfriend, no one.

What about Ron? Harry? No, no...they were not interested in Hermione. They only had eyes for each other.

Hermione Jane Granger, Head Girl, was as single as they came. She had tried to convince Ginny that she didn’t want a boyfriend. She was an independent woman and did not need a man to complete her. Ginny didn’t believe it and frankly, neither did Hermione.

If she was being honest, she’d admit that she was utterly lonely. There was only so much company one could find in a book. She wanted...needed a physical relationship. She needed to be held, touched, kissed, loved.

She looked into the thick haze and sighed deeply. The grayness not only colored the morning sky, but her spirit as well.

She had come to the lake on Monday morning thinking the fresh air would help clear her mind.  
She hadn’t intended to return on Tuesday, but as she looked out her bedroom window, something drew her out of the castle. On Wednesday morning, she told herself that studying outdoors was refreshing and would stimulate her brain cells. This Thursday morning, she decided to stop pretending.

There was something there, she couldn’t deny it, nor could she identify it. There was, as cliché as it sounded, _magic_ in the air. Yes, this was the Wizarding world. Yes, she was at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but this was different. This wasn’t wand magic, this wasn’t an effect of a magic potion, this was...different.

Although she was alone, sitting on the bench at the side of the lake, her loneliness seemed to be fading. The morning fog was beginning to drift away. The sun broke through the clouds.

That’s when she noticed _him_ just standing there, gazing into the mist. Illuminated by the morning light, his presence seemed to beckon her to his side; guiding her safely to the shore.

He slowly turned his head toward her as she approached cautiously. “Why do you come out here every morning?” he whispered gently, a tone which, although she had never heard him use, seemed to fit him perfectly.

“M-malfoy? H-how do you -“

“I’ve seen you every morning this week,” Draco answered her question before she had a chance to finish. “I’ve been watching you. You look so lonely.” He turned to face her fully now and slowly walked to meet her.

“I-I I’m not _lonely_ ,” she lied, hanging her head in shame.

Draco stopped in front of her and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her head and stared into her eyes. “I know what it’s like Granger. This fog,” he paused and waved his hand across the air, “fills me as well.”

“You’re having me on, Malfoy.” She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

“Gr—Hermione,” he murmured.

The use of her first name struck something inside her. Her arms fell softly to her sides and she gazed expectantly at him.

“One’s _true_ self does not necessarily resemble the self he shows the world…or _she_ as the case may be.”

His words hung precariously in the air upon the mist. A single tear ran down her cheek. With a tender hand, Draco thoughtfully wiped it away.

“Shared loneliness,” he whispered, sitting down on the bench.

She stared at this boy whom she had known for over six years. Known? No, she did not know him at all. Did anyone? Did anyone truly know her either? With a determined nod, she sat next to Draco Malfoy and smiled ever so slightly.

In silence they sat, staring out over the lake as the sun rose into the sky; its beams burning away the morning fog.

They didn’t speak, there was no need. They simply kept each other company, sharing the morning. When the time came for breakfast, Hermione was the first to rise.

“I’ll see you,” she said quietly and walked off to the castle.

They shared no classes that day, but in the Great Hall at breakfast, lunch and again at dinner, their eyes met. A spark of understanding had been lit between them.

~~~~~~~~

On Friday morning, Hermione hurried out to the lake. He was there…sitting on the bench, waiting for her.

She joined him, smiling more brightly than the day before. This _morning_ was brighter than the one before as well. There was no fog clouding the sky today.

Without a word, Draco took hold of Hermione’s hand. They exchanged a smile; a smile that said the words they could not. A flock of geese formed into a V and flew gracefully over the lake; Draco leaned into Hermione’s ear and whispered, as he had the morning before, “Shared loneliness.”

Today they walked to the castle together. Well, he kept a few paces between them, but the bond had been formed. Although their hands were no longer connected, their spirits were still touching.

On the way out of Potions, their shoulders brushed.

“Watch where you’re go—“ Harry began protectively.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder and shook her head. She smiled at Draco and then hurried up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning seemed to take forever to arrive. Hermione flung open the door to the Head Girls’ quarters, but only made it a few steps down the corridor before falling into Draco’s arms.

“It’s raining,” he informed her with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

_Oh._ She hadn’t even noticed. She wasn’t entirely sure it would have stopped her if she had.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked very quickly, before her mind could talk her out of it.

“I want to come in,” he confessed.

She took his hand and led him to her door. She grinned as she muttered her new password, _“Lighthouse.”_

Once behind the door, Draco turned her to face him. She nodded her permission to his unspoken query.

After taking a deep breath, Draco pressed his lips against hers. Instantly, they melted into the kiss and into each other’s arms. Their kiss was warm and sweet and so unlike what Hermione would have expected from Draco, yet exactly what she needed. He was tender and almost timid, which gave Hermione the encouragement to be more aggressive.

She parted her lips; he followed her move, but still held himself back. She took the initiative, slipping her tongue slowly into his inviting mouth. The passion quickly multiplied; their tongues joyfully intertwined, completing the circuit between body and soul.

They embraced, desperately—no— _gratefully_ clinging to each other.

“There’s light on the horizon, Hermione. Do you see it?”

“I _saw_ it, yes. Now I _feel_ it as well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
